huntress_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
Monolith
Monolith is a classified research and development branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI). It is speculated that the branch was founded in the final years of the Covenant War. Its original purpose revolved around advanced research and practical applications but after Dr. Ian Carabach was made the branch head, the organization began development of more controversial and secretive technology. The most notable program produced within Monolith was its hyper-advanced cloning program. Despite being R&D focused, Monolith employs a wide variety of combat personnel. This includes various enlisted troops and a private Spartan IV strike team, Dark Horse. Structure Monolith is a small, classified branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence. The organizations stated purpose is for the research and development of experimental technologies that may aid humanity. Despite being staffed by many scientific members, Monolith is also militarized; and boasts a moderate number of armed service members. The organization also employs several special operations units such as Fireteam Dark Horse and the Spartan Agents produced from the Hyper Advanced Cloning Program. As an organization, the bulk of its operations took place at the Monolith HQ located in the northern polar region of Ballast. Additionally, the organization occupied a secret underground storehouse in Shousbo. It was here where much of the organizations growing military equipment was stored, much of it stolen by Arlon Marcozo and the Megalodon Mercenaries. Very similar to other sections of ONI, Monolith accomplishes its goals by typically unethical means and/or at the expense of innocent life. After the conclusion of the Human-Covenant War, and the decrease in military funding, Monolith began seeking new means to acquire funding. Being a war-time branch, Monolith is to receive funding in times of conflict. With this in mind Ian Carabach, the director of Monolith, launched an elaborate plot to destabilize the government on Ballast and its relations with the UNSC. To do so, Carabach struck a deal with Howl Dominae to use his company as a front for various militant and terrorist ploys. Huntress As an organization, Monolith's involvement with the events of Huntress goes almost undetected, despite all of the transpired events being the direct result of Monoliths orchestration. On October 23rd, 2555, Spartan Operative 27 was deployed to track down and eliminate Arlon Marcozo, a known gun for hire and presumed influencer of illegal activity on Ballast. Unknown to Twenty-Seven, the entire operation was a direct ploy to kill off Marcozo; who had recently learned of Monolith’s intentions to start a civil war on Ballast. Twenty-Seven successfully cornered Marcozo but instead of killing him, she demanded answers regarding the mass amounts of gear presumably stolen by him. Arlon then revealed that his own involvement was limited and that a “super secret branch of the UNSC” would greatly benefit from the funding boost a civil war would entail. This reveal coupled with the onset of Twenty-Sevens memory recall process sent her into a confused rage, during which Marcozo was killed. With Monolith’s true intentions revealed and Twenty-Sevens memory recall in full onset, Operator Migs ordered Spartan Operative Agent Twenty-Eight to kill Twenty-Seven. Lineage: Huntress Volume II Monoliths involvement in the plot escalated greatly in Lineage. With Twenty-Eight's assassination attempt ending in failure, Dr. Carabach intervened in the operation, dismissing Migs from the case. He then ordered Jax Rojas and his team, Dark Horse, to capture Twenty-Seven and return her the Monolith HQ, deep in Ballasts polar region. Eventually, Twenty-Seven would make her own way to the Monolith HQ where she would confront Carabach in person. She was subsequently captured. Gregg Waller would eventually sneak into the facility via the geothermal pump system. The duo would go on to trigger a chain reaction within the base, ultimately destroying it. A large number of Monolith personnel were present during the destruction including Migs. Carabach and the remaining members of Dark Horse had already left for some unknown destination. Notable Members * Dr. Ian Carabach (Branch Head) * Spartan Agent Twenty-Seven (Naomi Marres) * Captain Jax Rojas * Migs Notable Assets and Programs * Hyper-Advanced Cloning Program * Spartan Fireteam Dark Horse * Shibi Street Storehouse * The Polar Storehouse